


Shadows in the Corner

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Giving Orders, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, YOI_Ship_Bingo, call boy, nsfwyurioweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Day 3 - NSFW Yurio Week - AU - Yuri is a call boy and he called out to a mysterious gentleman’s penthouse.There was always the thrill of not knowing what he would get on the other side of the door. Most of the time the anticipation was lost once the door was open. He always pictured someone who was fit and young, dark and handsome, mysterious and quiet-- he was always let down. Normally it was older, middle aged, balding men with large bellies that just wanted him to bend over immediately. This was why he demanded days off. Only so many times can you be fucked by a heavy grunting man and pretend it was all good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/gifts).



Yuri groaned as his phone rang and he saw it was Milla. It was his day off and he did not want to be assed dealing with her today.

“What?” He said into the phone.

“Oh Yuri, that is no way to answer your phone,” Milla said.

“Ok then, what do you want?” he said.

“Look, I know it is your day off but-”

“--just stop right there! The answer is no,” Yuri said. He wanted his day off so he could lay around and binge watch TV as he ate junk food. If Milla had her way she would have him working and fucking every night  _ and _ day.

“You haven’t even heard what the offer was,” Milla huffed in the phone. 

“I don’t fucking care what it is, the answer is no,” Yuri said.

“Five times your usual asking price,” Milla said.

Yuri gasped. It wasn’t often he could pull that much in on a single night, but he knew there would be a catch, probably something really perverted. “What sick shit do I gotta do?” he asked.

Milla laughed, “We know you do all the sick perverted stuff, baby- but no, not what you think.”

This peaked his interest, “Fine… you have my attention.”

“He wants to watch you, that is is all,” Milla said.

“Watch me do what, exactly?” Yuri knew there had to be a catch.

“That is it. He just wants to watch you. He asked for you specifically,” Milla said.

Yuri groaned. He was always having people ask for him, “Since when is that news?”

“Oh stop thinking so highly of yourself. Do you want the job or not?” Milla asked.

“Da, I’ll do it-- but if he is into any overly kinky shit, I am taking a bigger cut,” Yuri growled.

“Of course kitten, of course,” Milla said before she hung up.

It was a few minutes later and Yuri got a message of the address and time to meet the guy.  She also asked for him to wear his lace panties and look pretty. Yuri shook his head and sighed heavily. He was use to all of this after all, he just wanted a day off-- but the money was  _ too _ good to pass up.

Yuri showered and lotioned his skin down. After he fully got ready, he grabbed his long coat and tied it around his waist, the car would be there soon to get him. Milla always provided them with a car and driver that would be close. The drive through the city took him to the nicest hotel in the city, Yuri did like that. This meant the guy at least had a little taste. As Yuri climbed to the top penthouse, he had to smirk-- this guy must have been a first timer to get a penthouse for a hooker.

There was always the thrill of not knowing what he would get on the other side of the door. Most of the time the anticipation was lost once the door was open. He always pictured someone who was fit and young, dark and handsome, mysterious and quiet-- he was always let down. Normally it was older, middle aged, balding men with large bellies that just wanted him to bend over immediately. This was why he demanded days off. Only so many times can you be fucked by a heavy grunting man and pretend it was all good.

As the door opened, a tall man with a dark pompadour opened it. He was tall and broad, his eyes were gentle as he gestured him to come in. The penthouse was nice, Yuri had been to it a couple times before-- his high spenders got this on their stays in town.

“Would you care for some wine?” the man asked.

“Da, that would be nice,” Yuri replied. The man went, got a bottle and poured two glasses. He did not speak much else. This was always the awkward part. You had guys who would ravish you the minute you walk through the door, the guys who wanted to talk, or the awkward silence. This was the worst-- he had to read the guy by his actions, this one seemed nervous. 

“What shall I call you?” Yuri asked.

The man cleared his throat, “Georgi.”

“So tell me Georgi, what would you like me to do?” Yuri asked as he sipped his wine.

“I thought I explained what I wanted,” Georgi said.

“You did, but was there something more maybe?” Yuri said as he reached out and ran his finger down Georgi’s shirt.  
Georgi jumped back, “Don’t touch me.”

Yuri pulled his hand away, “Fine, fine. Your call.” Taking a large sip of his wine, he had to wonder what was up with this guy-- they always loved the attention he gave them. Georgi was different and Yuri knew he had to be different with this one.

“Why don’t you go over to the bed, make yourself comfortable,” Georgi said.

Yuri nodded and walked over to the bed. Slipping his shoes off, he crawled on all fours to the center and made sure to stick his ass out as he did it, turning and looking over his shoulder, he saw Georgi watching him. Turning, Yuri leaned back on his arms and stretched his body long, pointing out his toes where the black stockings peaked out from his pants and he let the blouse fall off his shoulder, showing off his pale flawless skin.

Georgi went over to the corner of the room, in the shadows and sat in a chair. Glass of wine in one hand, he stared at Yuri. “Touch yourself over your clothes, but don’t touch your… cock,” Georgi commanded. 

Moving his hands over his chest, Yuri felt the blouse gather under his hands as he pulled it to highlight and show off his thin form. Splaying his fingers wide, he ran them down his legs, his inner thighs and back up to his hips-- he liked being watched, it was a thrill to will his cock to get hard as someone just stared at him-- devour him with their eyes. Yuri knew he was pleasant to look at, he knew his body was lean and fit, his face beautiful and his cock pleasing. He  _ knew _ why these men wanted him-- lusted for him. He could put on a show. Arching his back gracefully, he showcased his body and the way the fabric fit perfectly to him as his hands traveled up and down his torso.

“Take your outer clothing off,” Georgi said. In the shadow of the room, Yuri could not see his facial expression much. His voice was soft, steady-- Yuri wanted him to come undone in that chair.

Slowly lifting his blouse over his head, Yuri fanned his hair out and fixed it back in place. Laying back, he lifted his hips and slowly slipped his pants down, revealing the black stocking and garters. Tossing his garments to the floor, he ran his hands from his foot up his leg to his inner thigh, spreading his legs out and sitting up a bit, putting himself on display-- the sheer panties he wore concealed very little. He moved his hands up to wear his cock was, never touching it, massaging around his hips.

“Use your hands as if they are your lover, make love to your body with your hands, but don’t touch your cock,” Georgi said, “Touch everywhere  _ but _ there.”

His voice was still steady, and Yuri only wished he could see his facial expression. Moving his hands up his body, he tried to make is as sensual as he could. Splaying his fingers over his chest, curling them and tracing his arms, fingering his collarbone.

“Your body is aflame, your hands are it’s lover. Tell me your love story with your body and hands,” Georgi said.

_ How the fuck was he to do this? _ Yuri had fucked-- a lot. He had no real lovers. He never called anyone over to just have sex, no he did that at work. He was everyone elses lover. Yuri knew how to please others, he knew how to make them feel good-- now he needed to make himself feel good.

Closing his eyes, Yuri laid back and  _ felt _ his hands rub down his chest, he  _ felt _ the way his hands moved over his skin. Yuri could feel how warm and soft his skin felt under his palm. He had never paid attention to his own body, normally he only jerked himself off, never taking the time to actually feel himself. Moving his hands down, the planes of his stomach were it was flat and hard. Fingers trailing over the lines he worked so hard to have in his abdomen area, feeling the slight tickle from his caress. Gasping out, Yuri arched a bit to his own touch.

“Yes, make love to your body,” Georgi said, his voice breathless and strained.

Gasping again, Yuri felt down to his hips, the muscles that clenched, the bones that were pronounced, he trailed his fingers over his hip bone down to the dip where his crotch was.

“No touching there, yet,” the strained voice from the shadowed corner breathed out.

Yuri moaned and arched his hips up, his cock was straining in those sheer panties. He knew the top of them would be wet, smeared with his cock leaking. Moving his hands back to the soft skin of his inner thighs, Yuri sunk his fingers into the flesh there, bruising his own skin.

“Feel it yet? Do you want yourself?”

“Ugh! Yes!” Yuri cried out.

“Continue touching your body, suck on your own fingers,” Georgi said. Yuri heard fabric moving from the shadows, but was unable to see what was happening. Yuri plunged two fingers in his mouth and started to suck, pretending they were a cock. “Slow down, feel the fingers in your mouth, taste them, don’t pretend it is someone else, this is you that you are pleasing,” Georgi breathed out.

Yuri moaned again as he pressed the pads of his fingers to his tongue, slipping his tongue between them, licking them, tasting and slowly moving them in and out of his mouth. He could feel the spit around his fingers, glossing his lips and a little slipping from his mouth. His other hand was massaging his chest and pinching at his nipple.

“Take your panties off, but no touching your cock,” Georgi commanded.

Lifting his hips, Yuri slipped the panties down and left them on one ankle as he spread his legs open again. His fingers wet as he palmed above his stocking at the flesh on his thighs. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hand around his cock and thrust into his fist. This was torture and Yuri was so hard he was dripping on his stomach. There was a sound of skin on skin moving from the shadow, Yuri could not see what it was, but he could  _ hear _ it.

“Feel everything your body is telling you, let your story come forward,” Georgi said.

Yuri kept his hands on his hips and let his hips rise and fall, rolling them as if someone was riding him. So badly he wanted to touch himself, bring himself more pleasure. A sheen of moisture had gathered on his skin as his body flushed with his arousal. More sounds came from the shadows and Yuri moaned out wanting more.

“I need… more,” Yuri moaned.

“No yet, you need to want it more,” Georgi said, the sounds turning wet from the shadow. Yuri moaned out and thrusted his hips to the air more, his ass muscles clenching, his hips meeting nothing. He wanted nothing more than to touch his cock, feel it in his hand and stroke. He was not told to touch himself yet, and his body had never felt so alive. Moaning out, Yuri arches more with his back, wanting so badly to touch himself.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Georgi asked.

“Please!” Yuri begged.

“You need to want it more,” Georgi said.

Yuri groaned and was thrashing around the bed now, his hands were feeling his body everywhere, and his cock ached so bad. All he wanted to do was touch his cock and stroke as hard as he could.

“Please…” Yuri whined.

“Just a little more,” Georgi said.

Yuri was not sure how much more he could take. His fingers were digging into the flesh above his stockings. He knew he was bruising his skin, but he was to the point where he was going to grab his cock regardless what Georgi said.

“Do you feel you could cum without touching yourself?” Georgi asked. Yuri could not talk, he nodded his head and made some incoherent sounds. “You need to want it.. Beg me to touch yourself.”

“Please!” Yuri cried out.

“Say my name.”

“Please, Georgi!”

“Pretend it is my hand that wraps around your cock... you may touch yourself,” Georgi said.

Reaching his hand down, Yuri wrapped his fingers around his cock. The sounds coming harder from the shadows. There was gasping and heavy breathing from Georgi. Yuri’s cock head was wet and he stroked down and back up. A soft moan came from the corner and Yuri was cumming all over his stomach-- streams of cum painting his chest. Yuri cried out loudly, he had never felt like this in an orgasm before. He did not have to fake anything, this was all  _ real _ .  Stroking out the last of his release, he was breathing hard and moaning.

“Perfect, you may collect yourself,” Georgi said as Yuri heard noises of clothes being moved around in the corner. Laying on the bed, Yuri was sprawled out, he cock laying against his body, an arm thrown over his head-- he glanced as Georgi got up and moved to the sitting room. Rolling to his side, Yuri grabbed the tissues on the nightstand and cleaned his chest down. Slowly getting up, Yuri’s legs were shaking as he walked to the bathroom. Grabbing a cloth, he washed his body down and slipped his panties back on. Going back out to the room, he gathered his clothing and went to find where Georgi went.

At the desk in the sitting room, Georgi was behind a computer screen, typing and not paying attention to him. Yuri cleared his throat and Georgi looked up from his laptop at him.

“That was great, I will make another appointment,” Georgi said as he pushed an envelope to the edge of the desk.

“Thanks,” Yuri said as he took the envelope.

“Have a good night,” Georgi said.

“Yeah, um… you too,” Yuri said as he went to leave. It was one of the most intense nights he had ever had, and he never even touched his client… never got touched except for his own hand. Yuri wanted more from this man, he wanted to touch him and make him come undone the way he made him come undone. He wanted to taste him, he wanted to give him pure pleasure. Yuri did hope he would make another appointment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanii-- I hope this is everything you wanted! Love you! <3

It was hard to get it all off his mind. Yuri had even tried to recreate that feeling the next night when he was at home, but he could not get to the intensity it was when he was with Georgi. He had told Mila he was taking another night off and he was turning off his phone, so don’t even  _ think _ about calling over to him. 

Laying back on his bed, Yuri tried to relive the moment, the feelings,  _ everything _ . He could not get back to that moment, that moment of  _ want, need, desperation _ . Frustrated, Yuri sat up on bed and just jerked off, wishing now he had not taken the night off, at least he could have fucked his orgasm out. 

What the hell was it about that night? The not being able to see Georgi, but clearly hear his voice? The commanding, yet gentle tone of Georgi’s voice, telling him what to do? Wanting to get off but being told he had to wait? 

Frustrated, Yuri could not get that moment back. Even as he went to other appointments, he knew he was a good actor, he knew his clients had fun-- but Yuri felt nothing. All he wanted was a moment with Georgi, even if Georgi never touched him, he wanted him to talk him through it. 

There was something mysterious about how he had sat off in the shadows, not being seen, but only heard. It set Yuri’s senses on high alert, ready and wanting. 

Two long weeks had gone by and Yuri had all but given up on his mystery man. 

“You were requested again,” MIla said through the phone. 

“I’m always requested,” Yuri grumbled. 

“But you want this one,” Mila giggled out.

Yuri sat up, had Georgi finally called for him? Yuri did not want to seem desperate as he waited for Mila to explain so he waited patiently. 

“Well are you going to tell me who?” Yuri finally growled into the phone. 

“Oh kitten, I think you already know,” Mila laughed into the phone. 

Yuri groaned, “Stop playing games with me!”

Mila giggled again, “Georgi called.”

Yuri gasped,  _ finally! _ “Oh?” Yuri tried to keep his voice still and not to show his excitement. 

“He wanted to know if you could meet him for dinner and the ballet tonight?” Mila asked. 

That was not what Yuri had exactly wanted, but he would take whatever he could get really. 

“Dress in your tux,” Mila said before hanging up. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, he knew for the ballet you had to dress up. Would not be the first time a client has taken him out. Making sure he put on his favorite tux, suspenders in place, bowtie perfect and his shoes shined, he waited for the car to arrive. 

Yuri was impressed when he got to the restaurant. He had been wined and dined plenty of times, but the place Georgi got them was one he had never been too (apparently it was a month long waiting list). 

Being led to the back of the room, there was a quiet corner near where the piano was being played. Yuri saw him, Georgi was seated back, looking comfortable, a slight shadow kissing along his face. Yuri’s breath caught, Georgi was always in a corner watching him. 

“Hello,” Yuri said as he took his seat across from Georgi. 

“I ordered a red,” Georgi said as the waiter filled Yuri’s glass. 

“Perfect,” Yuri said as he sniffed the wine then took a small sip. He had learned over the years not to take big gulps, his more expensive clients expected a gentleman. 

“That tux fits you nicely,” Georgi said. 

Yuri smiled, knowing his lip gloss would reflect perfectly with the candle light. 

“You look very handsome,” Yuri said, which he meant. He knew his suit was tailored to fit his body perfectly, to accent his small waist and show the long leanness of his body, Georgi’s was set in a dark gray, working well with his skin tone, and his blue eyes popping in contrast. 

Yuri knew how to play his clients-- let them order for you, let them start the conversation, be interested regardless. 

Georgi was none of that. He wanted to hear about Yuri, know how he grew up, what his interest where. Yuri had scripted replies for everything. Halfway through the meal, Georgi set his fork down and looked Yuri dead in the eye. 

“I want real answers from you,” he said.

Yuri cocked his head to the side, “I am giving real answers.” 

“You are answered too rehearsed. I want the  _ real  _ answers or this night is over,” Georgi said. 

Yuri swallowed and looked up at Georgi, he knew he was blushing and he should have known better. Georgi saw through all his bullshit immediately. No one ever wanted to  _ know _ Yuri-- they only wanted the illusion he created for them, the fake him. 

Yuri was scared as he started to go into his  _ real life _ , the ins and out of being a call boy. His upbringing, how Mila and him grew up together and this was all a joke, but how it worked for them both. 

Yuri did not realize he had talked so much, by the time dessert came, he saw Georgi smiling at him. 

“Sorry… I’ve been rambling all dinner,” Yuri said as he polished off his food. That was another thing he never did, finish all his food. Usually he went home hungry and got take out, but with Georgi, it was different-- he grabbed an extra roll, cleaned his plate off, and even had a third glass of wine. 

“I love hearing about your life,” Georgi said as he stood and held his arm out to Yuri to take. 

“Don’t we need to pay?” Yuri asked. 

“You let me worry about it all. They know they will get their money,” Georgi said as they walked out the restaurant. Georgi held his coat for him and even straighten his scarf for him. Yuri had to smile at how gentle his was. After he had his coat in place, Yuri noticed the soft leather gloves on his hands as Georgi held his arm out again. 

“It is only a couple blocks, care to walk?” Georgi asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Yuri said as he looped his arm with Georgi’s and they headed out into the cold. 

“How many clients take you to the ballet?” Georgi asked. 

Yuri shrugged, “A few have. Not many… they are more interested in…”

Georgi nodded, and they stopped walking. A gloved finger tipped Yuri’s chin to look into those blue eyes. 

“I am interested in the person,” Georgi said. 

“Well, don’t get too attached, the person behind this mask in a complete asshole,” Yuri said. 

“Perfect,” Georgi said as he looped his arm into Yuri’s again and they approached the theater.

Georgi had gotten them a private balcony to sit in. They had gotten champagne and Georgi passed him over a set of glasses to see the stage. Yuri had been to plenty of ballets, but never in a private booth. It was very closed off and Yuri settled in. Georgi leaned back, crossed his ankle at his leg while placing his arm around Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Listen to the tenor in this, he will pull the emotions out of you,” Georgi whispered in his ear. 

“I thought this was a ballet?” Yuri asked. 

Georgi laughed, “Just watch, the orchestra is amazing, and they have the best opera singers as well.”

Yuri noticed that Georgi would freely touch him, with his gloves on, but always pushed Yuri’s hands away. Even as the music started and the lights dimmed, a gloved hand graced over Yuri’s shoulder, the thumb just barely rubbing back and forth. Even at a point, the gloved thumb ran across his jaw and down the side of his neck. 

Yuri was hyper aware of everything. He sat comfortably in the overly large chairs they had, gently leaned on Georgi as that hand under the black leather glove grew braver and braver. It wasn’t till intermission that Yuri had finally breathed again, Georgi had removed his arm from his shoulder and offered for them to go walk. 

“You’ve drank a lot,” Georgi said as he pushed Yuri towards the bathroom. 

All Yuri could do was nod as he entered. It was private with a stall and urinal, Georgi had followed him in. Shifting his feet, he watched as Georgi removed his gloves then went to wash his hands. 

“Intermission is not long, go if you must,” Georgi said as he looked through the mirror at Yuri, “Don’t get shy now.” 

Yuri nodded and went over to the urinal,  _ this  _ he was not use too. Sure he had pissed in public bathrooms before, like in a club setting, but normally guys weren’t scamming him as he pissed-- they waited till he was done. Taking a deep breath, Yuri grabbed his dick and stood as close as he could, willing his body to just piss. 

Closing his eyes, he tried not to think of the blue eyes watching him through the mirror, but he knew Georgi was not taking his eyes off of him. Willing his body to go, Yuri stared at the wall and just hoped it would hurry up. Shaking his dick and tucking it back into his pants, he made sure his shirt and vest were properly in place and went to wash his hands. Georgi never taking his eyes of off him with every move he made, it made Yuri self conscious over everything he did, even washing his damn hands. 

As they walked out, Georgi got them more champagne then led him back to their private balcony. As the lights went low, that thick arm wrapped his shoulder again. 

“No one can see up here,” Georgi whispered into his hair. 

“Oh?” Yuri said. 

As the tenor started to sing, Yuri gasped and turned his head to the stage. It was so clear, so beautiful. He was so lost in the music and the ballet as it all bloomed in front of him on the stage, it took him a moment to notice a gloved hand on his thigh, moving higher and higher up. As those leathered fingers undid the button on his pants, Yuri gasped and looked at Georgi. 

“Pay attention, the tenor in this is amazing,” Georgi whispered in his ear. 

Yuri gasped as the gloved hand pulled out his half hard cock. The leather so soft around his shaft, he had to close his eyes and moan softly. 

“Open your eyes, watch the show,” Georgi said. 

Yuri was not sure which show Georgi was talking about, the love story on stage, or the hand on his fucking cock. Breathing became hard as Yuri used his glasses to look at the stage, and not stare down at the black leather surrounding his now fully hard cock. 

Georgi’s grip was firm, yet light as he stroked him in perfect sync to the orchestra. The collar of Yuri’s shirt never seemed so tight the more Georgi stroked him. 

“Let the music wash over you,” Georgi said, “Listen to its story, watch the dancers.”

Yuri kept those glasses firmly planted against his eyes, watching as the tenor stood there, his arms spread as hit a powerful note. Whenever the orchestra got stronger, so was Georgi’s grip. 

“Not yet,” Georgi whispered into his hair, the warmth of his breath so close, Yuri moaned softly.

“Please,” Yuri whispered as his body arched to Georgi’s hand. 

Georgi never stopped his steady stroking of his cock, when Yuri did glimpse down, he saw how his cock was leaking all over those black gloves.

“Your gloves…” Yuri breathed out.

“Don’t worry about that, listen to the story being told, the solo is about to come up with the dancer.” 

Yuri had no idea what the fuck the story was being told, he did not care. The orchestra ringing around him as the tenor continued to sing-- the crescendo only getting louder. A sharp note rang out and the grip on his cock tightened. Yuri arched his body, feeling as he was getting closer and closer as the song drew to an end. 

“That is it, can you feel the heartbreak in the song?” Georgi whispered. “See the pain in the dance?”

Yuri could only nod, he had no idea what the man was saying, but as he listened, the heartbreak did come clearly through and the dancers were beautiful. 

“Let the music pulse through your body, feel it, want it,” Georgi whispered as his champagne breath tickled Yuri’s neck. 

Glancing over, there was a shadow, once against covering Georgi’s face. Yuri wanted to look into those blue eyes as the leather worked up and down his cock, pumping him, stroking him, gently caressing at his balls. Yuri wanted to  _ see _ Georgi. Their breath was mingled, Georgi was so close to him in the dark balcony, and as their foreheads touched, Yuri gasped while the hand twisted, moving up and down. 

The ballet was forgotten, the song was lost, Yuri only breathed in the air that was warmly being puffed on his face from Georgi, the only skin touching was their foreheads as Yuri’s eyes closed and his mouth partly opened.

“Feel it,” Georgi breathed out, twisting his hand again over his cock, causing Yuri to moan. 

The orchestra grew deafening loud, a whisper of a kiss on his lips, and Yuri was releasing all over those leather gloves. Even as he came all over Georgi’s hand, those gloved fingers continued to stroke him up and down, milking out everything in him. 

Yuri wanted more, he wanted to plunge his tongue into Georgi’s mouth and taste him, but that contact was soon over as Georgi sat back, gathering a handkerchief from his top pocket and cleaning off his glove. 

Yuri sat back, breathing heavy while his soft dick laid out of his pants. His hands gripped the armrest of the chair, the staff of the glasses pressed to his skin in one hand. A chuckle in his ear as Georgi tucked back his hair and whispered to him. 

“The show is almost over, you might want to adjust yourself.” 

“Oh right,” Yuri mumbled as he adjusted his pants, tucking himself back in. 

It was only a few more moments before the lights came back on and Yuri saw Georgi smiling at him. 

“Your clothes are crooked,” Georgi chuckled as they stood up. 

Gloved hands fixing his shirt and vest. Yuri just stood there and allowed Georgi to fuss over him, making it all presentable again. He could not help but stare at the gloves that had been on him just a few short moments earlier. 

As the walked out, Yuri saw his car waiting, and Georgi’s. An envelope passed to his hand and Georgi kissed his cheek. 

“We will do this again, soon,” Georgi said as he opened the car door for Yuri. 

Yuri could only nod as he ducked into his car. He could only hope Georgi wouldn’t take two weeks to contact him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a stand alone one shot... well, when asked nicely, I had to continue it! <3 hope it works up to the expectation of the first chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
